Ex-Husbands and Wives
Ex-Husbands and Wives '''is the 21st episode of Season 3 of Gossip Girl. Summary Blair is getting ready for a date with a Columbia lacrosse player she has met however she reveals to Serena that she has never been on a real date. Serena suspects that Rufus is cheating on her mother. Dr. Holland is put on the spot, and says that she and Rufus slept together. Rufus denies this. Jenny and Chuck scheme to uncover the truth about Serena's father, William, and Dr. Holland. They enlist Blair to help them. Jenny goes into Lily's medicine drawer to gather some evidence. Serena catches her and they argue; they are still at odds over what happened with Nate. This makes Jenny miss her life back in Brooklyn with just Dan and her father, although she's the one who messed with her life by trying to steal Nate. Serena is very happy that her dad is coming back into her life and is trying to get him back together with Lily. Blair invites them both to a black-tie event. Blair, Chuck and Jenny go to this event also to do some more investigation, with the help of Nate's family connections. The truth begins to reveal itself, that Lily is not really sick and William is giving her unnecessary medication, from Dr. Holland, telling Lily she needs it. He is doing this with the hopes of winning Lily back. As the truth is revealed, Jenny tips off Dr. William and tells him he needs to leave now. He takes Serena and Lily with him, and he tells them all to quickly pack their bags for Palm Beach. Nate calls Serena to warn her about her father, but she refuses to believe him. Serena begins to doubt her father and asks him for the truth. He says that he is telling the truth and that he has his files down in his luggage in the lobby to prove it. He goes down to get them, and Rufus, Chuck, Dan and everyone else arrives to tell Serena that he father has left. Serena goes and tracks him down to get the truth from him. He tells her the truth and she tells him she loves him. She heads back into her limo and Dan is there. Rufus and Lily reconcile their differences. Jenny is still unhappy that her life is going to continue on the Upper East Side, and she has now alienated everyone by trying to ruin her father and Lily. She decides to move out and heads to Nate's and he welcomes her in. Feelings have been reignited between Chuck and Blair during this stint. He tells her that she needs to get over her fear of getting hurt, and that if she wants to be with him, she'll have to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building tomorrow by 7:01 or else she'll lose him forever. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Music *"Zebra" by '''Beach House *"Mr. Workabee" by Pricilla Renea *"Paradise Circus" by Massive Attack ft. Hope Sandoval *"Paradise Circus (Gui Borratto Remix)" by Massive Attack Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes